Shared Dream
by Adult Jockey
Summary: perasaan terlarang dan Jongin tak bisa menutupinya. KaiSoo FanFiction / Rated M / CHAP 1
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : -Kim Jong In, -Do Kyung Soo.**

**Other cast : sesuai gairah/? :3**

**Rate : T-M (ete eme)**

**Happy reading and Fokus.. Konsentrasi..**

**Shared Dream **

**Chapter 1 . . .**

Kyungsoo berjalan gontai memasuki kamar **mereka.** Rasanya terlalu melelahkan menonton Film Fantasy bersama JongIn. sudah tengah malam.. mata Kyungsoo terasa redup.

Kyungsoo menaiki ranjang dan bergegas menarik selimut lalu memeluk guling. Matanya mulai terpejam_nyaman. Fantasy nya berkelana sebelum tidur. Matanya memang terasa redup dan kantuk. Matanya terpejam, tapi ia masih tersadar saat suara **pintu dibuka** memasuki pendengarannya, suara langkah kaki yang berjalan pelan dan menaiki ranjang.

Kyungsoo terus memeluk gulingnya dengan nyaman. Tidur dengan kesadaran bahwa ia tengah ditatap oleh teman sekamarnya_JongIn. Matanya terpejam memang. Tapi selalu KungSoo merasa pipinya menghangat setiap JongIn menatapnya. Sadar atau tidak sadar.. kyungsoo merasakannya.

Kehangatan itu bertambah saat JongIn mendekatkan tangannya dengan tangan KyungSoo. menyentuhnya dan menggenggam tangan mungil itu. Menyentuh nadinya dan mengangkat tangan Kyungsoo. menciumi tangan KyungSoo yang terasa dingin. Satu tagannya menyentuh tengkuk KyungSoo lembut. Menariknya, mendekatkan wajah manis itu untuk JongIn lumat bibirnya. Jongin melepas ciuman singkat itu, menatap wajah damai dan manis. Jongin tak pernah bosan melihat wajahnya. Jongin tertawa sendiri melihat betapa imutnya wajah itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat. Mengusap pipinya, memejamkan mata dan kembali melumat bibir KyungSoo.

Ditindih, dipeluk dan dicium JongIn. Andai benar tertidur pun akan terbangun jika di usik seperti itu.

Kyungsoo sebisa mungkin untuk diam menyembunyikan gejolak geli dan hangat menggelitik perutnya. Berusaha untuk tidak menggeliat saat Jongin meremas kedua bahunya. Kyungsoo juga dapat merasakan kaki Jongin melebar, naik meraba pinggangnya dan menjepit celananya untuk ia tarik. Membukanya sampai paha—

Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya, mendorong dada Jongin "hhh.. Jongin a-apa—"

Jongin kembali membungkam bibir Kyungsoo dengan bibirnya. Tangannya nakalnya langsung meremas penis Kyungsoo dengan terlatih. Tubuh kyungsoo menegang seketika, menyempitkan selangkangannya dan mengapit tangan nakal itu di antara pahanya.

Kyungsoo mendesah gelisah akan sentuhan JongIn. pinggulnya bergerak gerak menahan sentuhan Jongin. jongin semakin menindih tubuh si mungil dan beralih mengecupi leher Kyungsoo dengan gemas. Meremas kedua nipple yang sedikit menonjol.

"Jongin hhh ti-TIDAK! hmmpphh" jongin kembali menutup mulut itu dengan kedua tangannya dan mulai menggerakkan penisnya yang keras tertanam didalam hole Kyungsoo. Jongin melepaskan bungkamannya dan kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. maju mundur yang cepat mampu membuat KyungSoo melayang dengan benda tumpul nan besar menyentuh dan menusuk lubangnya. Di iring lumatan yang mulai menjadi kecupan penuh kecipak halus. Nipple tegang yang terus diremas dengan lembutnya. Dengan satu tangan menahan pinggangnya agar penisnya dapat masuk dengan mudah.

Kembali tersadar bahwa mereka salah. Kyungsoo menahan rahang Jongin melepaskan ciumannya. Menggeleng dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dipipinya—

"berhenti Jongin.." pinta Kyungsoo namun yang ia rasakan adalah genjotan yang semakin cepat. Wajah Jongin terlihat frustasi karna melihat Kyungsoonya menangis_memintanya **berhenti.**

"tapi aku mencintai mu hyung"

.

.

"ahhh.. hhh hh hhhh" desah Kyungsoo untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Lelah.. dan ngilu. Jongin terlalu lama menusuk lubangnya. Kyungsoo membalikkan tubuhnya, menyembunyikan air matanya yang sudah lama keluar.

Jongin menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya. Menciumi bahu Kyungsoo dari belakang—

"maaf. Maaf kan aku.." mohon Jongin

Namun Kyungsoo tetap menangis karena Jongin kembali melesakkan penisnya untuk ronde terakhir.

**Out!**

Kyungsoo memiringkan bibir atasnya, alisnya berkerut bingung. Pahanya bergerak seperti menari_gelisah karena efek **KaiSoo FanFiction** yang tengah ia baca. Memilih untuk tidak membaca FanFict itu lagi. dari awal Kyungsoo tak ingin membaca Fanfict, tapi karena Terlanjur penasaran, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri untuk membacanya. Dan berakhir Kyungsoo yang merinding membayangkan betapa sadisnya Jongin di atas ranjang.

dari FanFict Dewasa yang penuh dengan kekerasana sampai dengan FanFict yang tadi ia baca. Kyungsoo menaruh Ipad nya didalam laci dan langsung kembali memeluk Guling_masih merinding mengingat KaiSoo FanFiction yang ia baca.

Oh ayolah.. penulisan FanFict nya sangatlah pas dengan keadaan kamarnya, keadaan Dorm, kamar mandi dan sebagainya. Seolah penulis itu benar-benar **Jongin** yang menghuni Dorm. Atau penulis itu adalah **Kyungsoo.** atau... penulis itu adalah Stalker? Sasaeng fans yang mengintai apa yang Jongin lakukan di dorm, sasaeng fans yang mengintai Jongin dari jendela kamar mereka?, dan.. sasaeng fans yang mengintai apa yang Jongin lakukan pada.. Kyungsoo?—

Sama persis dengan yang terjadi di dalam FanFiction?.

Kyungsoo memekik menenggelamkan wajahnya dibalik guling dan selimut. Menjadi takut pada Jongin. gelisah, dankembali menyibakkan selimutnya—

Mengambil Ipad dan kembali mengetikkan kalimat di kolom Search—

EXO KaiSoo

Dan bermunculanlah pilihan pintar dari pencarian itu. Menyentuh Pilihan yang berjudulkan **KaiSoo eyes**.

Semua adalah momennya bersama Jongin. dimana kamera menyorot mereka yang tengah bertatapan.. dengan tidak wajar—

'tidak! Tidak hanya dengan Jongin aku bertatapan seperti itu!'

Kyungsoo menyentuh deretan judul di kolom Search dan menggatinya dengan **ChanSoo.**

Menampilkan ke akrabannya dengan Chanyeol. Sekedar melihat-lihat gambarnya bersama Chanyeol—

Sampai tangannya berhenti , menyentuh gambar dimana Chanyeol memeluk dan berbincang padanya—

**Zoom**

Ada Jongin yang menatap mereka dari belakang. Membuat Kyungsoo bergidik ngeri melihat tatapan Jongin yang benar-benar seperti orang yang cemburu saat kekasihnya direbut oleh orang lain_seperti di FanFiction yang pernah ia baca.

Kyungsoo penasaran. Dan kembali mencari Momenya dengan Member EXO yang lain.

EXO SuDo..

Kyungsoo mengangguk ngangguk_Lumayan banyak, dan dari sekian banyaknya Gambar SuDo momen, ada enam sampai sembilan ia menemukan ada Jongin yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak wajar—

Entah itu memang di sengaja ataupun tidak. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa tatapan Jongin itu sangat mendalam. Tidak.. bukannya berlebihan. Tapi Kyungsoo merasa tatapan Jongin itu benar-benar nyata.

.

.

.

**tak tak tak!. **Kyungsoo memeotong ayamnya di pagi hari bersama Yixing. Kyungsoo menatap ayam yang tengah ia potong kecil-kecil. Terbayang FanFict yang ia baca...

Saat itu Kyungsoo di dikejar sampai ke apartemen dan dikunci lalu diperkosa oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo membunuh Jongin dan memotong tubuhnya menjadi potongan kecil—

dan potongan tubuh Jongin ia bawa ke dorm dan tengah ia potong lebih kecil layaknya daging cincang—

"Kyungie.. jangan memotongnya terlalu halus. Ini seperti daging cincang. Aigoo~" Yixing menahan tangan Kyungsoo agar berhenti mencincang.

"ha.. kalau begitu aku siapkan wajan"

Yixing mengangguk dan mencampurkan bawang kedalam bumbu ayam. Matanya sambil melirik ke arah Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tidak fokus. Menaruh wajan di atas kompor menyala, termenung menunggu wajan panas dengan mata kosong_melamun. Yixing menahan nafasnya—

"masukkan miyak goreng jika wajan memanas, apa wajannya sudah panas?" perintah Yixing melihat KyungSoo diam saja—

"a? Nde—" KyungSoo gelalapan dan menaruh telapak tangannya di dalam wajan panas. Berteriak kepanasan sambil meniupi tangannya yang sedikit melepuh. Yixing menghela nafas, berjalan dan memasukkan miyak goreng ke dalam wajan panas. Tanpa menoleh kepada Kyungsoo yang ada di belakangnya. Sakit di tangannya tidak terlalu parah_menurut Yixing.

"apa yang kau fikirkan Kyungie?"

Kyungsoo menunduk lesu, membawa piring berisikan ayam yang telah di bumbui. "hyung pernahkah kau membaca FanFict? Err tentang dirimu? Dan.. pasanganmu?"

"hanya pemikiran para penggemar Kyungie. Itu hanyalah FanFiction. Tidaklah nyata." Yixing memasukkan daging kewajan.

"sehebat-hebatnya FanFict. Tetaplah itu hanya pemikiran Fans, atau keinginan mereka saja." Lanjut Yixing—

"tapi tatapan Jongin padaku sangatlah tidak wajar Hyung" cerocos KyungSoo. Yixing menaikkan satu alisnya, menoleh kepada Kyungsoo dengan senyum miring_menggoda KyungSoo.

"Hyung. Kau tau kan? Tatapan mata tak bisa di bohongi—"

"memangnya kau Psikolog? Sosiolog? Peramal? Eoh? hu? Hu?" Yixing mendekatkan wajahnya dengan gaya mengolok-olok.

"setidaknya aku tak pernah di tatap sepereti itu" Kyungsoo meyakinkan Yixing.

"itu karna kau beru pernah bersama Jongin. mungkin saja mata Jongin ada kelainan muahahha—"

"YA! HYUNG!"

"Kyung. Itu hanya FanFiction. Kalaupun ada Pic, itu hanyalah akal-akalan para fans" Yixing mengaduk-aduk masakannya—

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya. "semoga saja begitu hyung—"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menyuapkan makanannya, menatap apakah benar Mata Jongin mempunyai kelainan seperti yang Yixing katakan. menatap Jongin yang juga ikut makan bersama di meja makan. Menatap Jongin yang hanya memakan makanannya tanpa ikut membuat keributan bersama SeHun yang melawan saat di ceramahi oleh Junmyeon. Jongin memilih cuek dan makan dengan cepat tanpa memperhatikan siapa pun.

Sekian lama ditatap oleh Kyungsoo, Jongin risih. Benar matanya tidak melihat ke arah Kyungsoo. Tapi bayang-bayang diperhatikan itu sangatlah terasa.

Jongin menambahkan potongan ayam kedalam piringnya, menyempatkan melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang ketahuan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Jongin. Jongin mengulum senyum.

Jongin kembali memakan ayam. Mengambil minuman dan kembali melirik ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan ke sekian kalinya Jongin melihat langsung bahwa Kyungsoo menatapnya—

"YA! MEMANGNYA KAU KENAPA EOH!" kesal Jongin dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan makanan. Kyungsoo hanya diam, kembali memakan makanannya, pura-pura tak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin katakan.

"Kai. Ada apa.. kau kenapa?" tanya SuHo menghentikan omelannya pada SeHun.

"dia!" Jongin menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo. Merasa di tunjuk Kyungsoo pun balik menatap Jongin dengan tatapan bingung.

"naega?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan wajah polos tanpa dosa. Jika sudah seperti itu, jongin pasti di ceramahi oleh Junmyeon karena meneriaki Kyungsoo tanpa alasan. Meneriak Kyungsoo yang sepertinya tak tahu menahu.

Jongin tidak ingin di ceramahi. Apalagi oleh Junmyeon—

"ya! Kau dari tadi menatap ku eoh? Lalu mengalihkan pandangan saat aku menangkap basah kau menatapku—akh—" perkataan Jongin terhenti saat tak sengaja giginya menggigit bibir bawahnya—

"itu sebabnya jika kau berbicara sambil makan eishh.." Junmyeon memberikan segelas air pada Jongin dengan alasan berhenti makan dan silakan berbicara sepuasnya. Namun bibir Jongin sudah terlanjur sakit dan berdarah. Jongin memilih pergi kekamarnya.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya gusar sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

Ingin rasanya Kyungsoo berbalik keluar dari kamar mandi saat melihat ada Jongin di sana. Tapi tak jadi, ia takut Jongin curiga padanya. Memilih berjalan ke depan cermin, berdampingan dengan Jongin yang masih menggoasok giginya.

Mata Kyungsoo otomatis melihat bayang Jongin di cermin. Jongin balas menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal.

seharusnya aku yang kesal_batin Kyungsoo. Menatap dendam ke arah Jongin. Menaruh pasta gigi dengan banyak dan menggosok giginya dengan mata lucu yang menatap cermin.

Lagi-lagi matanya menatap ke arah Jongin yang masih menggosok gigi. Jongin merasa tak ada gunanya lagi melawan Kyungsoo yang terlihat kesal padanya. Entah karena apa. Jongin tak tahu.

Memilih menggosok giginya dengan cepat. Dan semakin cepat saat Kyungsoo **mengikutinya.**

.

.

.

"tak seharusnya kau memusuhinya Kyung.." Yixing menekan-nekan pipi Kyungsoo_gemas.

"aku hanya ingin melindungi diriku darinya Hyung"

Yixing mempercepat gerak tangannya dipipi Kyungsoo "itu hanyalah FanFict—"

"FanFict apanya?" sambung Junmyeon tiba-tiba ikut bergabung . duduk di sebelah Yixing dan menengok Kyungsoo.

Yixing menoleh ke arah Junmyeon yang ada di belakangnya "dia membaca—"

"hyung jangan diberi tahu!"

Namun Yixing merasa tak masalah memberi tahukan pada Junmyeon. Hei.. dia adalah **SuHo!**. Mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Junmyeon "dia membaca KaiSoo FanFiction. Dan sepertinya bacaan dewasa" bisik Yixing.

Junmyeon menatap Kyungsoo "hei. Itu FanFict—"

"tapi tatapan Jongin padaku itu menakutkan.." elak Kyungsoo.

"itu hanya perasaanmu setelah membaca FanFict Kyung.."

Kyungsoo memaksakan senyum jika sudah begitu . tak ada yang percaya padanya. Lebih baik diam jika sudah begitu.

Setiap malam, kembali memperhatikan gambar-gambarnya bersama member EXO. Memperhatikan tatapan Baekhyun yang layaknya teman bocah menatap teman bocahnya juga.

Luhan yang terlihat menghormati Kyungsoo. Bahkan Jongdae yang sangat suka memeluknyan saja tidak menatapnya seperti Jongin.

**Kret. **Pintu dibuka dan Jongin berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar. Membuka bajunya dan menaiki ranjang—

"Jongin bisakah tidak seranjang dengan ku?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan wajah dingin. Jongin mundur dan turun dari ranjang perlahan. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan penuh tanda tanya—

"kau tau? Tubuhmu panas dan kau selalu tidur menabrak tubuh ku"

Jongin memandangi tubuhnya, menyentuh dada telanjangnya. Apa benar-benar panas?

"dan kau membuat ku hampir terjatuh dari ranjang" sambung Kyungsoo dengan wajah kesal di mata Jongin.

Jongin hanya bisa mengangguk dan berjalan ke ranjang sebelah—

"dan kau selalu mengorok di tengah malam"

Jongin terdiam. Jongin mengerti Kyungsoo menyuruhnya untuk tidur di luar. Jongin memilih diam, mana pernah Jongin sadar bahwa dia tidur seperti itu.

Kyungsoo mulai turun dari ranjang, berjalan mendorong Jongn keluar kamar "dan kau selalu mengigau! Mengganggu kenyamanan tidurku—"

"tunggu.. mengigau? Aku akan mengigau jika aku memikirkan keluarga ku atau ketika aku sakit" bela Jongin.

"nyatanya kau mengigau" yakin Kyungsoo

"tsahh.." Jongin tertawa miring. Sedikit menunduk menatap Kyungsoo terlihat tidak beres.

"katakan!. Apa yang ku lakukan saat mengigau eoh?"

Kyungsoo terlihat tenang namun tak bisa menutupi kebingungannya—

"kau memelukku terlalu erat"

Oh. Itu adalah FanFiction yang ia baca—

Jongin menguluim senyum melihat tingkah Kyungsoo. Berniat menggoda. "jadi kau merasa terganggu atau merasa gugup atau—"

Kyungsoo memilih diam dan menendang bokong Jongin keluar kamar.

.

.

.

Jongin memiringkan tubuhnya. Hidungnya menyentuh sandaran Sofa. Tidur dengan jaket dan memasukkan tangan kedalam saku jaket agar ia tak kedinginan.

Jongin mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisinya sebelum ia merasakan bahwa Sofa nya bergerak dan merasa hangat menjalar dari pinggang, bagaikan tersengat listrik kehangatan itu menyebar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Jongin memalingkan kepalanya ke belakang. Menengok seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Ck. Kyungsoo hyung..

Jadi siapa yang mengigau eoh? Siapa yang memeluk? Ckckck

Jongin memutar bola matanya malas, menyentuh tangan mungil itu dan menariknya melepas pelukan. Namun tangan mungil itu kembali memeluknya. Entah sadar tanpa sadar. Jongin merasa Kyungsoo kedinginan dan adalah kebiasaan Kyungsoo memeluknya jika ia kedinginan. Jongin tak masalah.

Membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyungsoo dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. Melepaskan tangan mungil itu dan memindahkannya. Menyentuh dada hangat Jongin saat tidur.

.

.

.

Adalah kebiasaan.. kedua mata bundar itu terbuka di saat pagi. Mencoba menggeliatkan badannya yang terasa berat setelah tidur pulas. Namun pergerakkannya tertahan oleh tangan kekar yang

memeluknya.

Sekilas Kyungsoo mengulum senyum **sebentar** Saat menatap wajah Jongin yang tertidur pulas.

Jongin tak bisa tidur. Rasanya gelisah jika menahan rindu yang terasa terlalu lama. Memilih bangun dan berjalan kekamar mereka. Menatap wajah manis nan lucu yang sudah tertidur dengan nyaman. Jongin mengusap sayang kepalanya. Mengecup bibir nya sebentar. Walau hanya sebentar sudah mampu membuat penisnya berdiri menahan **getaran **yang Jongin sebut adalah getaran cinta.

Jongin berjalan ke arah meja dan membuka laci. Mengambil sapu tangan sambil menyeringai. Menutup pernafasan Kyungsoo dengan bius. Dan membawanya ke Sofa agar tidak terlalu gerah.

Kembali Menyetubuhi tubuh mungil itu sampai ia puas. Kepuasan yang membuatnya lupa diri. Lupa segalanya.

**. . . . . .**

Tapi faktnya Jongin masih rapi dengan Jaket_pikir Kyungsoo. Memandangi tubuh Jongin yang masih memeluknya dan dada yang menyentuh wajahnya

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya saat klimaks terakhirnya. Menatap sayu Kyungsoo yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Beralih memunguti pakaian yang berserakkan ke mana-mana dan memperbaiki keadaan seolah tak terjadi apa-apa

**. . . . . .**

Itulah FanFiction yang ia baca. Semua yang Jongin lakukan terasa sama dengan yang ada di Fanfict.

Kyungsoo melepas** paksa** pelukan Jongin. Berdiri dan menyapu bagian tubuhnya yang terasa kotor akan sentuhan Jongin.

Merasa ada pergerakkan kasar. Jongin tersadar, mengerjapkan kedua matanya.

"tak usah berpura-pura tidur! Untuk apa kau membawa ku kesini hah!" bentak Kyungsoo di pagi hari.

Jongin tertawa pelan. "tidak kah kau sadar? Kau yang datang padaku—"

"jadi kau melakukan semuanya saat aku datang hah?" mata Kyungsoo mulai berkaca-kaca—

"ha? A—apa ? melakukan apa—"

Kyungsoo berlari kekamar dan mengusap air matanya dengan lengannya. Menangis sejadinya di balik bantal.

Pintu kamar dibuka. Jongin berjalan bingung menghampiri Kyungsoo. "Hyung. Kau kenapa? Apa aku menyakiti mu?" Jongin duduk di sisi ranjang.

"apa kau demam? Maaf. Tadi malam kau kedinginan dan kau memelukku—"

"Jongin. Bisakah kau menjauh dariku?" pinta Kyungsoo dengan sura serak.

"tadi malam tangan mu dingin, mungkin kau sakit?" Jongin menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo—

**Plak!. **Kyungsoo menampar wajah Jongin yang terasa menjijikan. Mengusap tangannya yang di sentuh Jongin seakan tangan itu terkena kotoran.

Jongin merasa dadanya seperti tertusuk panah beracun yang menyakitkan. Membuat matanya ikut perih. Jongin mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Otot di lengan nya bertambah terlihat semakin kekar.

Berbalik dan membaringkan tubuhnya di ranjang sebelah. Membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Kyungsoo. Menumpahkan semua rasa tersinggungnya.

Kyungsoo sedikit mengintip Jongin berharap Jongin pergi sejauh mungkin. Namun yang ia liat hanyalah punggung Jongin yang terlihat bergetar.

Terbesit rasa bersalah. namun Kyungsoo harus tegas. Kyungsoo bukan Gay! Seperti yang ada di dalam FanFiction

**tbc.**

lanjut **kilat **kalo riview 50+. wkwkwk ga mungkin tapinya :3 makanya berani/?


	2. Chapter 2 Jongin yang menjijikan

**Cast : -Kim Jong In, -Do Kyung Soo.**

**Other cast : (Sesuai gairah)**

**... = flash back**

**Sai'datul Qara wa Khusyuu'.. **

**Selamat membaca dan Fokus.. Konsentrasi..**

Rasa tersinggung sekaligus kebingungan. Jongin berusaha menahan sakit dan panas di pipinya, sambil menatap tangannya yang menjijikan.

**Chapter 2 . . .**

Libur yang membosankan menambah pengaruh penasaran Kyungsoo pada FanFiction. Tidak.. Kyungsoo tidak sedang membaca FanFict sialan itu lagi. Ia menahan diri untuk tidak membaca FanFict.

Menatap bunga-bunga hias yang ia letakkan di teras kamar mereka. Angin meniup Pot bersama bunga yang ada di dalamnya. Terasa menenangkan melihatnya dengan angin sejuk menerpa wajahnya.

**Krek..** Kyungsoo rifleks menoleh pada asal suara lemari yang dibuka.

**Deg.**

Kyungsoo tahu. Tak seharusnya dadanya berdegup kencang saat bertatapan dengan Jongin. dengan cepat Kyungsoo memalingkan wajahnya dari Jongin, sampai Jongin keluar kamar—

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya. Pikirannya terus menyalahkan dada Jongin yang telanjang. Bagaimana jika handuk Jongin melorot—

**Pak pak pak..** kyungsoo menampar pipinya berkali-kali

...

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi dan langsung saja menghampiri Kyungsoo yang tersenyum melihat ada banyak bunga di dalam pot.

Jongin tersenyum simpul. Mengambil dua pot bunga di tangannya. Berjalan keluar kamar. Mengangkat tangannya, menggantungkan pot mungil itu di teras. Wajah tampan itu terlihat senang dan bahagia. Membuat Kyungsoo tertarik untuk ikut—

Berjinjit menggantung pot bunga. Deru nafas terdengar jelas di telinga Kyungsoo—

Kyungsoo menoleh

**Puk.** Wajah mungil itu tak sengaja menabrak bahu Jongin. seakan terhipnotis.. kyungsoo terdiam lumayan lama, sampai ia tersadar Jongin telah menariknya kedalam kamar dan tersenyum begitu menggoda—

...

'TIDAK! Itu adalah senyum pervert!' Bantah Kyungsoo menatap sangar ke arah pot bunga yang terasa bergerak begitu cepat dan semakin cepat, sampai antara pot satu dan yang lainnya berbenturan begitu keras. Memeka kan telinga—

**Kring kring kring . . .**

**- Shared Dream_**

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiing.**

Alarm panjang memeka kan telinga membuat Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya. Tidur?

Sedikit menggeram sambil memulihkan kesadarannya. Mengambil Jam Beker yang masih berbunyi.

**Tek tek tek!. **Telunjuk mungil itu terus menarik-narik tombol Jam Beker. Jam itu terasa sulit di gerakkan, membuat Kyungsoo menggeram gemas dilanjutkan dengan teriakkan kesal yang tak ber arah. Kesal sendiri.

**Kriiiiiiiiiiiiing kriiiiiiiiiiiiiing. **Alarm itu semakin nyaring di telinga Kyungsoo. memejamkan kedua matanya menahan kemarahan—

**Tek!.** Alarm berhenti dan Kyungsoo membuka kedua matanya saat merasa ada tangan panas menyentuh punggung tangannya. Pipinya ikut menghangat, bukan karena malu, tapi karena terpaan nafas dari orang yang berjarak terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya sekarang.

Sedikit melirik Kim Jongin yang begitu dekat dengan dada yang telanjang.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah sedatar mungkin. "Bisa kah kau menjauh?"

"aku hanya membantumu mematikan Alarm—" perkataan Jongin terhenti saat Kyungsoo menampik tangannya yang **ternyata** bersentuhan dengan tangannya. Terdiam bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang mendorong kasar dadanya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

**BRAK!.** Di akhiri dengan bantingan pintu.

Jongin semakin kalut dengan Fikirannya sendiri, memandangi pintu kamar yang ditutup kasar, beralih memandangi tangannya. Mencari dimana letak kotor tangannya.

.

.

.

Masih dengan wajah datar, seolah ia menyesali dan merasa kotor sekarang. Kyungsoo terus berfikir dengan kepala yang sudah berbaring di atas meja halaman belakang. Mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah Jongin lakukan padanya.

Mungkin saja Jongin sengaja mengaktifkan Alarm dengan alasan tersembunyi agar ia bisa menyentuh tangan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin saja waktu itu Jongin sengaja membantunya menghias teras kamar agar Kyungsoo berlama-lama mencium pundaknya.

Mungkin saja Jongin sudah menggagahinya saat ia tak sadarkan diri.

Bahkan sudah banyak bukti Jongin tertangkap kamera tengah menatap Kyungsoo. dalam.

.

.

.

Berbalik dengan hari yang telah lalu. Jongin menatap Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam dan menunduk memakan makanannya. Menatapnya tajam, mencari apa yang salah atau memang Kyungsoo memang ada masalah kejiwaan?—

Yixing merasa risih menyadari kegelisahan Kyungsoo yang ditatap oleh Jongin."K-kai.. bisakah kau tak menatap Kyungsoo seperti itu? Dia takut padamu—"

"mungkin saja dia ada kelainan dan merasa gugup dengan tatapan ku" tuduh Jongin masih dengan tatapan tajam mengintimidasi.

Semua Member terdiam.

Kelainan?.

Kyungsoo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak terima tuduhan yang dilemparkan oleh Jongin.

"tidak usah berkata apa-apa jika tak tau apa-apa!" bentak Kyungsoo mendorong meja makan dan menjauh. Yixing semakin hawatir, mendorong kursinya pelan ke belakang—

Jongin menahan tangannya. "semua ini ada hubungannya denganku 'kan?" menarik tangan Yixing dan berbicara empat mata.

"kau yang paling tahu masalahnya" Jongin berujar. Meminta penjelasan.

"aku tidak bisa memberitahu mu Kai. ini Privasi." Tegas Yixing.

Jongin membuang muka dan tertawa "memang Privasi selama tidak menyangkut diriku."

"..."

"kesulitan mencari alasan yang masuk akal?" Jongin sedikit menengok wajah Yixing yang terlihat menyembunyikan hal yang menurutnya penting.

"baiklah.. sepertinya kau orang kedua yang bermasalah denganku. Hyung" suara Jongin mulai mendingin. Dan meninggalkan Yixing.

###

"katakan. Privasi apa yang membuatmu kesal padaku" tanya Jongin ketika memasuki kamar mereka. Lalu duduk diranjang Kyungsoo. Mencari penjelasan dari mimik Kyungsoo yang terlihat tak suka.

"jangan mendekat—"

"kenapa? Beri aku alasan." Jongin penasaran. Meminta penjelasan lebih.

Kyungsoo mencengkram bantal yang ada di pelukannya kuat-kuat, melemparnya dan menuruni ranjang_menjauhi Jongin—

"katakan! Ada apa.." Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo sebelum ia menjauh. Lengan itu terasa memanas, bagai sengatan listrik dan membuat kemarahannya menaik. Rasanya lebih menggelikan daripada FanFiction. Genggaman Jongin yang membuatnya mual.

Kyungsoo menarik lengannya agar terlepas dari Jongin dan tak berhasil. Jongin menariknya kembali dan menahan kedua lengannya. Menghadapkan wajah Kyungsoo agar menatap wajahnya.

Kyungsoo semakin membatin geli atas perlakuan Jongin. Sebelum terlambat—

"jangan mendekat" dingin Kyungsoo. Jongin terpaku sejenak sebelum melepas genggamannya di lengan Kyungsoo.

"kau mengerti? Apa arti dari jangan mendekat?" ucap Kyungsoo dan mendorong tubuh Jongin yang menghalangi jalannya untuk keluar kamar sambil mengusap lengan itu seolah sentuhan Jongin memberikan bekas yang menjijikan.

Kembali Jongin menghalang jalannya. Menahan pintu kamar sebelum Kyungsoo keluar.

Menahan rahang Kyungsoo agar menatapnya. Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat mencengkram tangan Jongin yang begitu keras menahan wajahnya. Hingga tangan itu terlepas, dengan cepat Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Dan Jongin mulai mengerti.

Mengangkat satu tangannya. Memperlihatkan telapak tangannya "apa yang salah.." Jongin kembali menahan rahang Kyungsoo agar menatap tangannya, namun Kyungsoo kembali menunduk. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca menahan kemarahan yang sulit di ungkapkan.

**Pak!. **Kyungsoo meninju tangan itu agar tidak terlalu dekat. Jongin semakin menatapnya tajam, menahan tubuh itu kedinding—

"aku tak tahu apa yang membuatmu merasa aku menjijikan. Kau terlihat biasa saja saat disentuh maupun dipeluk oleh mereka, tapi tidak denganku."

Kyungsoo semakin menunduk, degupan jantung terasa lebih cepat, aliran darahnya seolah berlari-lari membuatnya memanas, telapak tangan yang mulai berkeringat. Kyungsoo tak tau bagaimana menjawabnya.

"bahkan kau jijik menatap wajah ku heh? Sekotor apa aku dimatamu. Hyung" Jongin memiringkan wajahnya menatap wajah yang terus menunduk.

"menjauhlah—" pinta Kyungsoo, mulai memberanikan diri untuk sekedar menatap Jongin.

Jongin hanya diam, menatap wajah Kyungsoo_meminta penjelasan lebih dan lebih.

"aku tak suka tatapanmu!"

Jongin mengangkat satu alisnya "wae?"

". . ." Kyungsoo diam, merasa lelah menjelaskan. Kyungsoo merasa bahwa Jongin mengerti maksudnya.

"kau ingin aku tidak menatapmu lagi? kau ingin mataku kosong saat menatapmu?" ucap Jongin berusaha menebak-nebak.

"ya.. bersikap biasa. Jadilah Lelaki normal."

**Deg. . .**

Tiba-tiba Raut gelisah begitu jelas terlihat diwajah Jongin. kini Jongin yang terdiam.

"heh? Jadi aku benar eoh?—" Kyungsoo tertawa miring.

"berhenti bersikap seolah tak mengerti apa-apa! berhenti menyukaiku! Aku normal!" tegas Kyungsoo.

Pandangan Jongin terasa meredup, dadanya berdetak terlalu cepat, kepalanya terasa diputar saat Kyungsoo menyadari perasaan yang sesungguhnya. Dan memang benar adanya. Jongin merahasiakan perasaanya agar Kyungsoo selalu ada disisinya.

"kau menyuruhku berhenti menyukaimu? Kau fikir aku bisa?" lirih Jongin membuat Kyungsoo semakin mual. Kaki nya menendang keras lutut Jongin agar melepas cengkraman dibahunya.

Jongin memejamkan kedua matanya menahan sakit dilututnya. Tak melepaskan cengkraman itu "aku ingin melindungimu hyung. Tak peduli sebutan tak normal. Aku merasa normal"

"menjijikan! Carilah lelaki lain yang sama sepertimu!"

Jongin menggeleng. Tak sanggup bersuara menahan sesak yang terasa tiba-tiba. Aliran darah terasa melambat, otaknya tak bisa berfikir. Hanya mampu menarik Kyungsoo kepelukannya "a-aku tak bisa. aku normal. Dan aku hanya menyukaimu. Hyung"

Kyungsoo terdiam. Kakinya terasa lemas mendegar penuturan Jongin yang terdengar rapuh.

"a-aku tau ini salah. tapi Aku juga tak bisa mengendalikan perasaan ku untuk berhenti. Cintaku mengalir begitu saja" pelukan itu semakin erat. Menyalurkan rasa takut yang selama ini dipendam secara paksa. Jongin tak dapat menahan rasa sesak itu sendiri.

"aku sudah berusaha bersikap biasa saja, ternyata kau menyadarinya dari tatapanku. Aku tidak tau harus bagaimana lagi"

Kyungsoo merasa tubuhnya ikut bergetar—

"berhenti menangis" ucap Kyungsoo sedatar mungkin, melepas paksa pelukan Jongin.

Jongin terlihat semakin lemah. Namun Kyungsoo tak peduli.

"jauhi aku" Kyungsoo berbalik keluar pintu.

**BRAKK!.** Jongin menutup pintu itu kasar sebelum Kyungsoo keluar. Kembali menarik Kyungsoo dan menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyungsoo. menahan tengkuk Kyungsoo agar tidak terlepas. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menahan nafas nya saat Jongin melumat bibirnya. Demi Jongin yang putus asa, dari lumatan yang terasa lemah gemulai seakan menari menggelitik bibir Kyungsoo.

Anggaplah. Kyungsoo berbaik hati untuk Jongin yang sudah terlalu sakit hati. Walaupun jijik dan menggelikan.

Satu kecipak mengakhiri ciuman itu. Jongin melepasnya dan menatap wajah manis itu. Kembali memeluknya, mencari kehangatan yang membuatnya bahagia untuk yang terakhir kali.

Jongin memaksakan senyumannya, walau ia tahu.. Kyungsoo tak melihat senyum itu. Jongin ingin belajar tersenyum didepan maupun dibelakangnya.

"hyung.." panggilnya masih dengan suara serak.

"hn..?"

"terima kasih, maaf." Pelukan Jongin melemah.

Kyungsoo hanya diam. Tak bersuara lagi, mendorong tubuh Jongin dan keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan perasaan sesak yang memenuhinya.

Terimakasih. Untuk **kesempatan** pertama atau mungkin yang terakhir. Kau menyuruhku untuk berhenti mencintaimu...

Hyung.

Aku mencintaimu dan aku tak bisa menghentikannya. Memaksakan berhenti hanya membuat Luka ku melebar. Aku berusaha menikamati rasa sakit ini sendiri. Dengan bayang-bayang mimpiku bahagia bersamamu. Mimpi kau memelukku seperti tadi.

**-a shared dream_**

p.s : **kesempatan = ciuman perpisahan**.


	3. Chapter 3 Tiada Berujung

**Aku jatuh cinta dan tak bisa menghentikannya. . .**

**-a shared dream_**

**Chapter 3 . . .**

Jongin memandangi rintik hujan dari jendela kamar. Menggosokkan handuk ke rambutnya yang masih basah setelah mandi. Matanya mengawasi seseorang yang belum pulang.

Merasa lelah menunggu. Jongin menggantungkan handuknya. Memakai jaket dan mengambil payung—

pintu dibuka, rifleks membuat Jongin membalikkan badannya, menatap Kyungsoo yang ia tunggu sedari tadi—

meletakkan payung itu kembali. Jongin tersenyum lega "hyung, kau kembali, padahal baru saja aku—"

**blam!.**

Jongin terdiam. Menatap pintu kamar mandi yang sudah ditutup sebelum ia selesai bicara.

Jongin tersenyum pahit.

Harusnya Jongin tak usah berlaga Lupa. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa . . .

Berjalan gontai menaiki ranjangnya. Memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap ranjang sebalah. . .

Memejamkan matanya dengan paksa. Berusaha menghilangkan penat didada. Menjadikan bantal sebagai sandaran terbaiknya.

# # #

Menggigil dingin. Memeluk bantal dengan tubuh yang sudah dibalut selimut terasa tak berpengaruh. Telinga yang terasa sakit mendengar rintik hujan yang terasa semakin nyaring. Hujan semakin lebat dan semakin bising. Sambil Menutupi hidung, yang terasa dimasuki angin es.

Mengangkat bantalnya keatas kepala dan menutup telinganya keras-keras, Mungkin saja ia bisa tertidur, namun hanya dengungan telinga yang semakin mengganggunya tidur. Kyungsoo semakin menekan bantal itu.

Bantal itu ditarik. Membuat Kyungsoo mendongkak. Merebut bantal itu dari namja tan yang entah kapan berada didepannya. Namun Jongin semakin menjauhkan bantal itu dari tangan Kyungsoo yang berusaha menggapainnya.

Kyungsoo menatap Jongin tajam "pengganggu!"

Jongin memilih untuk tak menghiraukannya. Menarik tangan Kyungsoo—

Kyungsoo menatap tangannya dengan pandangan jijik. Ingin menariknya namun digenggam semakin erat.

Hanya terdiam merasakan tubuhnya yang tiba-tiba memanas. Tubuhnya terasa kaku saat tangan Jongin memijat tangan dingin Kyungsoo, bergerak memijati lengan merayap ke bahu.

Lehernya menggeliat saat pijatan itu menyentuh lehernya. Jongin Menangkup pipi Kyungsoo yang sedikit memerah.

Jongin terkekeh pelan. Membuat Kyungsoo terasadar dari kebodohannya. Melepas paksa tangan kotor itu dari wajahnya.

Jongin tetap tersenyum. Mengusap permukaan leher itu lembut, menariknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Kyungsoo. Memejamkan kedua matanya. . . menghirup manisnya tubuh mungil itu.

.

.

**Shared Dream**

.

.

Kyungsoo memejamkan kedua matanya, mendongkakkan kepalanya memberi tempat bagi Jongin yang tengah menghangatkan lehernya dengan terpaan nafas hangat dan nyaman. Menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan bibir Sexy itu mengecup lehernya begitu lama.

Terasa hangat dan membuatnya mual.

Jongin menahan pinggang ramping itu. Meremasnya lembut. Kyungsoo menjadi tak tahan dibuat olehnya. Memeluk Jongin dan menariknya sampai tubuh besar itu menindihnya. Memeluk leher Jongin agar semakin melakukan lebih.

Kecipak halus mewarnai malam yang begitu dingin.

Pakaian yang berserakkan di atas ranjang. Dan Hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh telanjang kedua insan yang tengah bergulat nikmat.

"aku mencintaimu. Hyung" Jongin mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

Mimpi dan FanFiction benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo melayang kali ini.

.

.

**Shared Dream**

.

.

Kyungsoo termenung sejenak saat dirinya tersadar dari tidurnya yang terasa terlalu singkat. Mengingat-ingat kapan ia bisa tertidur. Padahal ia merasa sulit tidur sebelumnya.

Mencoba bangkit untuk duduk dan mengumpulkan semua kesadarnnya—

Pinggang dan bokongnya terasa sakit. Kyungsoo memandangi tubuhnya. Baru menyadari bahwa tubuhnya benar-benar telanjang dibalutan selimut.

Membuang semua fikiran mustahil.

Berharap semua yang terjadi hanyalah mimpi atau FanFiction.

Menengok ke arah kanan. Diranjang sebelah dan Jongin masih tidur pulas. Matanya memanas melihat wajah itu.

Tangan Kyungsoo terangkat mengingat sentuhan Jongin yang masih terasa. Bergerak menyentuh lehernya yang terasa sedikit..gatal.

Kyungsoo tercekat. Jantungnya berdegup tak karuan, nafasnya tersengal menahan sesak memenuhi leher dan pernafasannya.

Bergegas ke kamar mandi dan membersihkan seluruh tubuhnya.

###

Kyungsoo membuka pintu kamar mandi dan langsung tersentak saat ada Jongin dihadapannya. Jongin terlihat bahagia.

Kyungsoo benci melihatnya.

"morning Hyung" sapa Jongin menundukkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Kyungsoo sekilas.

Namun Kyungsoo menampar wajah bejat itu sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan. Jongin memegangi rahangnya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Memandang Kyungsoo yang tersengal hebat.

"brengsek" umpat Kyungsoo.

Jongin medengus marah. Kyungsoo sangatlah plin-plan.

"jika kau menghujatku karena yang tadi malam, seharusnya kau sadar!"

Air mata tak bisa ditahan lagi. Jongin benar-benar brengsek "kau memperkosaku"

Jongin tertawa meremehkan "buka pemerkosaan namanya jika dilakukan sama-sama suka. Hyung"

Kyungsoo terisak "kau hanya memanfaatkan keadaan!"

"hei.. Hyung lupa? Hyung menarikku agar melakukan lebih dan cepat-cepat" ucap Jongin sambil mengangkat kepalanya seolah berfikir keras.

Kyungsoo muak. Kembali melayangkan pukulan saat kehabisan jawaban.

Berani memukul karena ia tahu. Jongin tak akan membalasnya.

Namun seharusnya Kyungsoo tahu. Jongin bisa membalasnnya dengan hal lain.

Menahan tangan itu agar berhenti memukuli wajahnya. Menyeret Kyungsoo dan melemparnya keranjang.

Menarik handuk mandi itu dan menindihnya. Jongin menyeringai menahan kedua tangan Kyungsoo "mungkin kau munafik. Mungkin saja kau marah karena aku terlalu cepat mencabut **batang** ku.."

"tapi kau malas mengakuinya—"

"aku tidak seperti itu." Suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak.

Jongin memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap wajah manis yang terlihat selalu menangis saat berdekatan dengannya. "lalu seperti apa?."

Kyungsoo diam. Membuat Jongin terlihat benar-banar brengsek. Mencengkram kedua tangan Kyungsoo dan menciumi leher Kyungsoo. "mungkin Hyung ingin melanjutkannya?" Jongin tertawa renyah saat mencumbui Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergerak gelisah. Menangis sejadi-jadinya dibawah Jongin.

Jika kemarahannya tidak membuat Jongin mengerti. Mungkin air mata adalah penggantinya. Kyungsoo tahu.. Jongin tak sanggup melihatnya menangis.

Jongin menghentikannya. Tatapannya menjadi sendu. Jongin merasa telah membuat Kyungsoo semakin membencinya.

"sebejat itukah aku dimatamu?" lirih Jongin. Kyungsoo hanya diam dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

"baiklah.. maafkan aku. Hyung" Jongin mengusap sayang kepala Kyungsoo. Memiringkan wajahnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

Kyungsoo semakin menahan nafasnya sehingga terlihat semakin tersiksa. Membuat Jongin mengerti dan langsung melepas kekangannya.

Menahan rasa sayangnya demi kebahagiaan Kyungsoo. Bahagia dan merasa aman tanpa ada Jongin yang mengganggu disetiap waktunya.

.

.

.

Dua Eomma berbincang manis dengan piring-piring yang sedang mereka cuci. Tak jarang mereka tertawa, entah karena pembicaraan apa. Dan senyuman pudar. Kyungsoo tiba-tiba diam dengan wajah datar saat. Menatap Jongin yang mencuci gelas minum tepat di samping Kyungsoo.

**Pak!. **Kyungsoo menaruh gelas bersih dengan keras. Lalu pergi menjauh.

Yixing tersenyum sungkan melihat wajah Jongin hanya terdiam. Terlihat berusaha menahan diri agar tidak menoleh kepada Kyungsoo.

Yixing menengok wajah Jongin. "maaf Kai.. tapi kau bisa melakukan sesuatu sesudah Kyungsoo selesai. Err agar hnn Kyungsoo tak melihatmu.. nde?"

Jongin tersenyum bahagia. "nde Hyung. Gomawo.."

Yixing percaya. Menepuk punggung Jongin sebelum ia menyusul Kyungsoo.

Masih tersenyum walau bibirnya mulai bergetar, matanya mulai perih dan panas. Kyungsoo selalu menyalahkannya.

.

.

.

Meja makan terasa ramai dengan suara tawa dan canda Member EXO. Jongin ikut **tersenyum** **bahagia** melihat mereka. Membuatnya bersemangat untuk makan bersama.

**Tang!.** Suara sendok dibanting ke piring.

Semua member terdiam. **Senyum** bahagia itu pudar. Arah **matanya** tak bisa lepas untuk menatap bingung ke arah Kyungsoo yang mendorong kursi "aku kenyang".

Kyungsoo berlalu dengan cepat.

Chanyeol menganga bingung. Chanyeol yakin semua member tahu bahwa Kyungsoo terlihat bermasalah dengan Jongin "Ya! Kau apakan dia Kkamjong?—" tanya Chanyeol polos.

Jongin kembali tersenyum seolah tak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan.

"Kai.. sepertinya dia tak suka padamu.." celetuk Baekhyun. Junmyeon menahan nafasnya agar tidak membentak Baekhyun saat itu juga.

Jongin tak bisa tersenyum lagi. Memejamkan matanya erat dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

Seharusnya tak usah disebut-sebut. Tapi jika di fikir apa yang Baekhyun ada benarnya dan memang benar dan sangat benar. Untuk apa Jongin disini jika membuat Kyungsoo semakin membencinya.

Yixing berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang pas agar Jongin tidak tersinggung.. "Kai.. sepertinya kau harus melihat ke—"

Jongin mendengus. Menatap semua member dengan tatapan benci. Sepertinya Kyungsoo berhasil mempengaruhi semua member seolah Jongin sangat bejat.

"maaf jika kalian juga terganggu."

Jongin berbalik dan pergi. Menutup telinga walau ia tetap merasa tak ada suara saat ia pergi. teman-temannya hanya diam. Tanpa mencegah.

Kepergiannya adalah ketenangan.

Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Hyung..

**Tbc.**

**See you next chap .-.**

**A.J. and Lym**

** notes/exo-kaisoo-hunhan-yaoi-fanfiction/kaisoo-fanfiction-shared-dream-chap-3-by-aj/681055421962186**


End file.
